Nuestro secreto
by Javiitha'S
Summary: Dos en casa, una chica aburrida que busca saciar su curiosidad mirando en la habitación de su sensei. ¿Sakura quiere leer esos libros? Pero ¿y Kakashi? "¡Pervertido!" Pero no todo sale tan bien. "Ya hemos vuelto"/ KakaSaku Lemon / Regalo HimekoBubbles


By: **J**αvιιтнα'_S_  
Edιtєd: **S**αkuяαss  
Dιsclαιmєя: **N**αяuтσ© **M**αsαsнι **K**ιsнιмσтσ

--

**N**_u__est__ro _**S**_e__cre__to_

--

_¡Qué aburrimiento!_

Sí... Ya llevaba dos horas sentada en frente de la televisión y antes entrené por tres horas _sola. _Sí, sola, porque ninguno de mis _queridos _compañeros de equipo se encontraban en casa. Naruto, Sasuke y Sai estaban de misión...

_Lógico que no estén aquí. _

Asentí mentalmente a la vocecilla en mi cabeza. Y, bueno, técnicamente Kakashi debería estar aquí en este momento pero a saber qué hace o dónde está. Seguro que leyendo alguno de sus _tesoros. _Claro que yo no llamaría exactamente así a su... _lectura educativa_, como él dice.

Con un suspiro decidí que lo mejor sería dormir para poder despertar con las energías renovadas, aunque el día de mañana tenía todo el aspecto de ser igual que el de hoy. Volví a suspirar resignada apagando todas las luces, pasando por el pasillo que daba a las cuatro habitaciones de la casa.

Las cuatro puertas eran oscuras, haciendo contraste con el blanco de las paredes, mientras que los pomos eran de un tono plateado. No podía negar que la casa estaba bien hecha y bien decorada, aunque los hombres no ayudaran mucho con lo último. De construirla se encargo Yamato -esto fue a los pocos meses de la destrucción de Konoha- y entre Ino y yo nos encargamos de decorarla, todo en un estilo occidental.

Miré la puerta de Naruto junto a la de Sai con nostalgia. Llevaban dos semanas de misión y no sabíamos cuando volverían, ya los extrañaba. Pero, totalmente lo contrario, entrecerré mis ojos al mirar la puerta de Kakashi-sensei. Admito que es rápido, buen estratega, misterioso, buen ninja y hasta podría llegar a admitir que sexy con esa máscara negra pero...

_¿Puede haber un "pero" luego de toda esa descripción?_

Pero era un vago en lo que tareas de casa consistía. Si le pedía fregar el suelo se escaqueaba por la ventana y si le pedía ayuda en la cocina decía que no tenía hambre y salía. Siempre con su _precioso _librito a todas partes, y ahora mucho más ya que alguien -que no quiso dar su identidad y firmó como anónimo- los continuó. ¿Qué podría atraerle tanto de esos libros?

_Ehm... ¿Que son libros eróticos y Kakashi es un hombre? _

Aparte de lo obvio claro. A veces me sorprendía de todas las cosas en común que tenían los hombres, hasta Sasuke-kun. Nunca olvidaría el día que llegué de misión y los encontré, a los cuatro -el Uchiha invitado-, sentados en la sala, con los pies sobre la mesa de centro, leyendo _Icha Icha Paradise. _Todos sonriendo cómplices, Naruto sangraba levemente por la nariz, Sai parpadeaba sorprendido por algo, Sasuke tenía un brillo de diversión en sus ojos y Kakashi...En fin, supongo que de tanto leerlos ya se acostumbró porque continuaba con su mirada aburrida de siempre.

_Sakura, tengo una idea ¿No te gustaría comprobar de primera mano qué es lo que tanto atrae de esa saga de libros?_

En realidad, curiosidad tenía. Además, no pasaría nada. Solo sería dar una hojeada a alguno de esos libros pervertidos, nadie se enteraría. Así también podría ver, por una vez, la habitación de mi sensei.

No lo volví a pensar, no busqué defectos en el plan, sabía que encontraría, como mínimo, cien. Entré rezando no encontrarme con algo parecido a lo que sea que es el _cuarto _de Naruto. Mis ojos se abrieron y no pude evitar que mi boca también. ¡Estaba más ordenado que mi propia habitación!, parecía imposible que estuviera en el lugar correcto. Cuando salí de mi impresión registré todo con una sola mirada. La cama, con una manta gris, estaba _perfectamente_ hecha, el escritorio estaba _perfectamente _recogido y la pequeña biblioteca... estaba _perfectamente _ordenada. Y todos esos _perfectamente _me ahorraron el tiempo para poder encontrar los preciados libros.

Cogí el que, pensé, le gustaba más al pervertido de Kakashi. Me dirigí a la cama -es que parecía tan cómoda-, me estiré de lado y comencé a leerlo. Al principio hablaba sobre un hombre sentado en un bar, que desde lejos vio a una joven muchacha, se acercó a hablarle y al poco tiempo de conversar se dirigieron al departamento de la chica. Cuando entraron bebieron unas copas y se comenzaron a besar. Se quitaron la ropa y... ¡Oh Dios! Ehm...creo que debería dejarlo, pero no lo haré porque quiero saber si terminan juntos.

_Sí, sí... _

No le hice caso a mi cabeza y continué leyendo. Cada vez me sonrojaba, me sorprendía y me agitaba más. Comienzo a entender porque a los chicos les gustaba tanto leer esto. Cuando la acción había terminado y se narraba el día siguiente, sentí como mis ojos se comenzaron a cerrar. Justo cuando la acción volvía a aparecer, me dormí profundamente.

--

El agua caía suavemente por mi piel. Estaba en una temperatura alta, más alta de lo normal al menos, pero tenía frío y una ducha caliente era lo que necesitaba. Aún desde el baño escuchaba las voces y los gritos de los chicos en la sala. Un "_¡Atrévete a repetirlo, Teme!" _hizo que sonriera, Naruto y Sasuke no cambiaban aunque tuvieran veintitrés años.

Recordé a Kakashi a través de ellos. Pensé en lo que últimamente se me pasaba por la cabeza cuando le veía. Más aún cuando le veía entrenando, parecía tan... _acalorado _con esa máscara sobre su rostro, ocultando unos labios y una mandíbula que desearía poder ver, acariciar...

Al parecer la temperatura del agua subió mucho porque comencé a sentir demasiado calor. Me mordí los labios cuando mi mente jugó conmigo haciendo creer que unas manos me recorrían, sentí un escalofrío cuando unos labios, unos perfectos labios, recorrieron mi cuello apartando mis cabellos rosados. No podía moverme, solo suspirar. Mis ojos se entrecerraban por las caricias que una mano derecha me daba desde el muslo de la pierna hasta mi cintura. _Malditas fantasías. _

Intenté recobrar la cordura pero las sensaciones no se iban y cada vez se me hacía más difícil concentrarme en algo. Sentí mis piernas flaquear cuando una lengua recorrió desde mi hombro hasta la línea de mi mandíbula y creí ver unos cabellos plateados de reojo. Sabía que todo era solo imaginación pero se sentía tan real...

.- Sakura... - escuché que susurró desde atrás. Tardé cinco segundos en reconocer la voz y cinco más en darme cuenta que sonaba demasiado real. Me giré con los ojos abiertos de par en par tratando de regular mi respiración.

.- ¡Kakashi! - le miré y le volví a mirar. Estaba empapado por el agua que seguía cayendo y aún llevaba esa estúpida máscara. Cuando razoné que él estaba desnudo -a excepción de la prenda oscura- y yo estaba desnuda, ambos mojados y yo aún agitada volví a girarme rápidamente, intentando ocultar, en vano, mis pechos - ¿Qué haces aquí, pervertido? Fuera, largo.

_Mmm... Diciéndolo de esa forma no eres muy convincente, Sakura. _

Puede que tuviera razón, pero mi voz no salía de otra manera. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y las imágenes del cuerpo desnudo de _mi sensei _se recreaban una y otra vez en mi mente, impidiendo que pudiera hacer algo más que no pareciera un susurro.

Haciendo caso omiso a mi pedido, recorrió mi costado con su mano mientras la otra me mantenía sujeta de la cintura. Uno de sus dedos rozó, accidentalmente quiero creer, un pezón que no dudo en erizarse al segundo. Un ahogado gemido salió de entre mis labios cuando envolvió mis pechos en sus fuertes manos.

Intenté darle más potencia al agua de la ducha para que no se oyeran mis gemidos, pero no logré siquiera en mover mi mano antes de soltar otro jadeo aún más fuerte que el anterior. Corrí hacia un lado mi largo cabello rosa impaciente por sentir sus labios nuevamente. Me besó el hombro y fue subiendo hasta terminar lo más cerca de mi labios que pudo.

Me sentía mareada, caería al suelo en cualquier momento, pero no quería parar la dulce tortura que eran sus manos volviendo a recorrerme completa. Me arqueaba involuntariamente cuando sus dedos tocaban algún lugar sensible o sus labios dejaban alguna marca. Cuando sus besos pararon, cerca de mi mejilla, me giré para encararlo. Pero antes de siquiera poder observar su rostro ya tenía sus labios contra los míos. Ni siquiera me importó no poder ver el rostro con el que había soñado tantas veces, ahora solo me importaban su manos en mi espalda y sus labios acariciando los míos.

Cuando pasé los brazos alrededor de su fuerte cuello y le devolví el beso lo más ferviente que pude, me pegó contra la fría pared e hizo que enredara mis piernas en su cintura. Sentí rozar algo mientras me alzaba lo suficiente, algo duro y palpitante. Gemí con solo el pensamiento.

Justo al momento en que su lengua entró en mi boca me apreté más aún a ese cuerpo. Estaba completamente segura que a esa escasa distancia notaría cualquier curva, cualquier cumbre de mi cuerpo, y eso era exactamente lo que quería. Su lengua recorrió todo, divirtiendo un poco en mi paladar para luego combatir con la mía el derecho de propiedad. Ganó, por supuesto, desde el principio y cuando lo notó sonrió.

De un momento a otro me di cuenta que una de mis manos se encontraba en su cabello, enredándolo aún más de lo que ya estaba, y la otra cerca de su hombro, apretándole, instándole a hacerme suya de una vez.

Y al parecer así lo entendió, porque al momento que cortó el beso y mordió mi lóbulo, me cogió desde las piernas y me penetró. Fuerte, salvaje, como siempre lo imaginé, embestía. Sentí un sabor metálico desde mi labio cuando lo mordí para no gritar, su lengua no dejo rastro del líquido rojizo antes de volver a devorar mi boca.

Un escalofrío junto a un gemido que ni su boca pudo ahogar me acompañaron cuando un chorro de agua fría cayó sobre mí. Rió suavemente antes de incrementar la velocidad y fuerza en nuestro continuo vaivén. La sensación era exquisita, el calor que inundaba mi cuerpo contra el frío que luchaba por entrar en mi piel. Los gemidos incrementaron y el calor ganó por completo. Ya no podía mantener mis ojos abiertos y sentir como mis pechos rozaban el suyo y mi espalda chocaba contra la fría pared solo hacían que mi excitación aumentara.

Si alguna vez dude de la experiencia, aparte de como ninja, que podía tener _mi sensei, _ahora no podía hacerlo. Y si alguna vez pensé que podría ser un erudito en lo que las relaciones físicas se refiere, tampoco cabría duda en que la respuesta era un rotundo y gran _Sí_.

Sus manos apretaron mis piernas mientras mis uñas se clavaban en su espalda. Ya no sabía qué hacía, solo me dejaba hacer. Volvió a incrementar la velocidad y la fuerza, a un ritmo que ya no podía seguir. Y demasiado pronto, más de lo que hubiera deseado, sentí como un calor se extendía en mi cuerpo y un gemido ahogado por la demandante boca de Kakashi surgió sin previo aviso.

Deje descansar mi cabeza en su hombro mientras intentaba recobrar la respiración. Aún sentía su miembro dentro de mí, aunque Kakashi ya parecía cansado. Respiraba un poco, solo un poco, más tranquilo que yo y su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora. Sonreí cuando entendí lo que había pasado, pero cuando decidí mirar, por fin, su rostro con atención todo se volvió negro.

--

El sol hizo que abriera los ojos. Molesta y enfurruñada por no haber corrido las cortinas antes de dormir giré para poder ocultarme de la luz, pero seguro que nada me hubiera preparado para ver a mi sensei dormir tranquilamente, sin la máscara puesta, a un lado mío.

Su brazo me rodeó cuando quedé frente a él y, mirando sus labios, recordé mis fantasías. Y, por supuesto, el sueño de la noche pasada.

_El mejor sueño, sin lugar a dudas, que he tenido en toda mi vida. _

"El peor sueño, sin lugar a dudas, que he tenido en toda mi vida", corregí, aunque sabía que lo único que hacía era engañarme a mí misma. Fue el sueño más increíble que había tenido y tener tan buen despertar debía de ser pecado después de tanta emoción en la noche pasada.

Tomé aire e intenté deshacer la sonrisa que se instaló en mis labios mientras miraba su rostro. Era tan... _perfecto... _

.- ¡Pervertido! - grité para despertarlo, siguiendo con mi faceta de _Haruno Sakura, la chica anti-perversión _que todos conocían – Quíteme las manos de encima, viejo verde

.- Mmm... - se despertó con el ceño fruncido aunque a los pocos segundos me sonrió, adaptándose a la luz – No creo que seas la mejor persona para decirme pervertido, Sa-ku-ra – susurró.

.- ¿Se puede saber de qué hablas? - le pregunté con una ceja alzada, sentándome en la cómoda cama. Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que no era mi habitación ¡Claro! De pronto recordé todo lo que _de verdad _pasó la noche anterior. Estirada en la cama de Kakashi-sensei leyendo su libro _Icha Icha Paradise _y luego dormirme. Me sonrojé sin querer

.- Sí, Sakura-chan – se divertía con la situación, lo sabía – Te encontré estirada en mi cama, con el sexto tomo de mis libros abierto por la mitad y con tus labios gimiendo... _mi nombre –_ me susurraba todo desde cerca, sentado frente mío, en una cama solo hacía que la vergüenza fuera sustituida por los temblores y la excitación, nuevamente – ¿No crees que merezco un premio por haberme aguantado de hacerte mía toda la noche? - sus palabras parecían más jadeos que cualquier cosa en mis oídos. Su aliento acariciando mi lóbulo y su mano recorriendo mi pierna no dejaban otra salida más que rendirse.

Me tumbó otra vez en la cama y se dedicó a besar mi cuello. Si pensé que las sensaciones de mi sueño eran increíbles, estas eran algo sobrenatural. No dejaba de temblar y una de sus manos acariciando mi pecho sobre la delgada tela de mi camiseta blanca no ayudaba mucho a que los escalofríos pararan.

Mi cuerpo se arqueaba solo, mis pechos se pegaban a su duro torso y mis piernas se volvieron a entrelazar alrededor de su cintura. Complacido por mi reacción se dirigió a mis labios, aunque paró un segundo a torturarme. Nuestros alientos chocaban y mis labios entreabiertos rogaban por un contacto. Pero cuando iba a cortar la distancia el ruido de una voz chillona nos cortó.

.- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Kakashi-sensei! Ya estamos en casa – gritó desde el pasillo Naruto. Creí escuchar la voz de Sai diciendo algo pero estaba demasiado abatida como para pensar en ello. Agaché mi cabeza resignada, abatida. Mi sueño estaba a punto de volverse realidad y el imbécil de Naruto tuvo que interrumpir.

_Como siempre... _

.- Esto no se queda aquí. - subí mi mirada para chocarla con la mi sensei – Así que no hagas planes para esta noche, Sa-ku-ra – susurró antes de coger mi labio inferior y morderlo suavemente, logrando que soltara un débil gemido.

.- Eso está hecho – dije antes de levantarme y salir por la ventana.

Di la vuelta a la casa intentando arreglar mi ropa en el camino al igual que mi cabello. Cuando logré saltar hasta mi habitación, Naruto abría la puerta con una sonrisa traviesa. Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados y amenazantes.

.- Eh...esto...Buenos días, Sakura-chan. Ya hemos vuelto – dijo rascándose la nuca, como siempre que estaba nervioso – Yo...no hacía nada. Solo quería saber si estabas despierta

.- En realidad, deseaba encontrarte durmiendo con aquel camisón semitransparente con el que estabas la otra noche – dijo Sai apareciendo por la puerta, detrás de Naruto. Sonreí traviesa.

_Muchas gracias, Sai. Me has dado la excusa perfecta para poder vengarme por la interrupción. _

Y antes de que Naruto comenzara a rogarme que no le hiciera nada escuché la suave risa de Kakashi. Le sonreí como quien guarda un gran secreto antes de golpear a mi amigo en la cabeza. Es que, entre mi sensei y yo, este era _nuestro secreto._

_--_

_--_

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **Hola a todos!! Bueno, aquí vuelvo con un fic que lo he tenido guardado un buen tiempo. Es un KakaSaku por petición de Pawi **(HimekoBubbles). **Espero les guste :)

Lo sé, siento mucho a todos los que aún esperan el siguiente capítulo de _Entre Ángeles y Demonios_, pero tranquilos que al parecer la inspiración a vuelto con respecto a ese fic. Espero poder tener el capítulo este fin de semana. Ya sabéis como soy, lo escribo en una noche o si no me cuesta mucho seguirlo después xD

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y leer este one-shot. Ahora... ¿me hacéis otro favor? ¿Dejar un review? Es solo apretar aquél botoncito de abajo y escribir unas palabras y yo sería la persona más feliz del mundo :D Y también cuando veo que más gente me lee me siento mucho más motivada para escribir :)

Entonces_**... ¿reviews?**_

**J**αvιιтнα'_S_


End file.
